Helena
by Betryal
Summary: ZAG challenge,songfic 'Helena' by the Misfits,oneshot, Irkens can't love another race. Zim gets rid of the problem by operating on Gaz. She'd be perfect, she'd be Irken.


Author's Note:

This is a challenge issued by Invader Sideos on the Fic Challenge Forum (FCF) This will only be a one-shot. Most of the lyrics are dialogue, I couldn't get all lyrics to fit into the dialogue, but I did keep it in order so the song wouldn't be thrown off

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Zim or Helena by the Misfits

* * *

Helena

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Their secret was that they were friends; they would always be friends. Friendship was the only option when you were a different species. She could never love him because she was just viewed as a simple human that hated everything. He couldn't love her either; because he was mostly machine. She could see the fear that he felt, hear the relief he found with every sigh, she didn't think he was emotionless. Gaz glared at the Irken as he walked ahead of her. They were going to his house to finish their Sociology project. Their topic was something about relationships and their teacher was a hippie that was a pacifist.

Gaz glanced up from her Gameslave X-treme and gazed at Zim. He stood at about six feet with the same slim build. She mentally smiled at the memory of him changing his height. He had literally taken himself apart to rebuild his body. She knew he was smart, a little overenthusiastic, but he was intelligent. Zim had explained the process of how he was able to make his body grow. It sickened and amazed her to no end. Her black skirt swished in the wind and she quickly pulled her jacket around her. Winter was a beautiful month.

"This _love_ you humans feel is _pathetic_," Zim spat as he growled and clawed at the air.

"_Pfff_…whatever," Gaz grumbled as she gripped her Gameslave X-treme.

After years of playing Gameslave, the company had released a better version once she entered high school. Gaz opened one amber eye as she watched him continue to rant. She wondered why he was talking so much; it disturbed her. They were a block from his house and he was still going on. She darkly smirked as he choked on his own spit. Gaz scoffed and figured it served him right, the spit gods had struck down his awful ranting. Gaz walked pass him and chuckled as he struggled to breath.

"_This love fills me with horrible agony!_" Zim shouted.

"What love Zim? You don't feel love," Gaz called back to him.

* * *

_If I cut off your arms and cut off your legs  
__Would you still love me anyway?  
__If you're bound and you're gagged, draped and displayed  
__Would you still love me?

* * *

_

She could only hear her footsteps. Gaz stopped walking and turned around to face him. He was standing there and just stared at her. His gaze was unblinking with a look of confusion. Gaz felt a familiar knot of anger and sorrow well up in her heart. She did care for him, that's why she hung out with him. Zim finally blinked and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

_Why don't you love me anyway?  
Why don't you love me anyway?

* * *

_

"Hypothetically speaking…if I cut off your arms and cut off your legs would you still love me anyway?" Zim questioned as she blinked.

"_If_ I loved you and were insane…then yes I would," Gaz answered as she shut the game off.

'Why don't you love me anyway?' Gaz wondered. 'Why don't you love me anyway?'

"If you're bound and you're gagged, draped and displayed would you still love me anyway?" Zim pushed as he walked over to her.

"A little dark, I might not like that…so maybe," Gaz replied with a shrug.

"Love _me_ anyway!" Zim demanded as his fist clenched.

"Love is selfish…that's why I refuse to love," Gaz growled.

They arrived at the house and Zim pushed open the door. Gaz blinked and scowled when she noticed that the house was quiet. She entered and tossed her bag to the side. Gaz turned around to face him and stepped back when she noticed the dark look on his face.

"Computer seal all exits and shut down all voice commands," Zim stated.

"_What the hell are you up too?_" Gaz growled in anger, her fear made her angry.

"Why don't you love me anyway?" Zim questioned her as she looked at him in confusion.

"I can't," Gaz stated.

"Why don't you love me anyway?" Zim questioned again with a hint of underlying anger.

_"Because you can't be human and I can't be Irken!"_ Gaz shouted.

"Why don't you love me anyway?" Zim whispered as she pushed him away from the door.

Gaz twisted and tugged at the door handle and growled when it didn't open. She turned to give Zim a concussion and her eyes narrowed. He had taken of his disguise and his antennae were pressed against his skull. The lights were dim giving his eyes a dark ruby look. Before she could blink, he ran toward her. Darkness engulfed her and she heard his whisper.

_"Go…"

* * *

_

Her flesh was chilled and she shivered as the darkness cleared from her vision. Gaz slowly opened her eyes and hazily glared at the wall to her side. She rolled her head up and squinted as bright white light invaded her vision. Gaz groaned and quickly slammed her eyes shut. Her head throbbed with pain. Footsteps echoed around her and she growled. She remembered who had done this.

_"What the hell are you doing Zim?"_ Gaz demanded as she struggled against the bonds.

Zim reached out and brushed a stray strand of violet from her face. He grinned down at her and she shivered from the dark look. He picked up a small mask and stuck it on her face. She held her breath and he frowned at this. Gaz inhaled and coughed as her head became light. Everything turned fuzzy and she watched as he took a knife from the tray of objects. Darkness consumed her and she felt the fear overtake her as she passed out.

* * *

_Cutting with the knife  
__Blood is spilling everywhere

* * *

_

"She will be my wife," Zim assured as he cut off her clothes.

Zim undid the bonds and his claws grasped her tender pale flesh. He grinned as he flipped her onto her stomach. He reached over to the tray again and grabbed a shot. Inside the tube, thousands of nanobots swam already programmed to do their job. He stuck the needle into a main vein and injected the little bots. They would reconfigure her DNA to suit his actions. He raised the knife and dragged it the length of her spine. Metal menacingly glinted in the light.

"Secondary spine, incisions must be accurate, I know just what to do," Zim mumbled as he held the skin back with metal pincers.

Blood poured from her back and he shook his head as it coated his black gloves. He grimaced at the squishing sound as he scrapped the knife along her muscles. Zim smirked as he reached over and grabbed an electric mini-saw. He was careful of her spinal cord as he grafted metal into her bone. He would make her powerful, she would be perfection…she would be Irken.

* * *

_My hands are trembling_

* * *

"I can't spare to slip up with this knife," Zim growled as he noticed his hands tremble.

Zim carefully peeled the skin from her body and recklessly tossed it aside. It made a soft splat as it smacked the metal walls of his lab. Blood splattered on his face as carefully began grafting Irken skin to her body. He looked to the status screen and laughed at his success. The nanobots were reconfiguring her DNA to match his. Her new Irken cells were quickly replacing the blood that coated his hands and the table. The skin molded to her back and smirked again.

'Her beauty so illogical,' Zim thought as he gazed at her body.

* * *

_The beast come gliding in  
__Hideous chameleon stripped down to her skin

* * *

_

Zim ran his claws along her new green skin and chuckled. The nanobots were making it apart of her. The skin transplant wouldn't be rejected and he could safely continue his work. He flipped her onto her back and ran his finger along the horizon of where Irken met human. She had the appearance of yin and yang, two different sides that would eventually be overcome.

He ran his claws over her face and knew that she was rare for a human. Zim began to cut certain areas so the skin would evenly peel off. Her violet hair fell to the floor as he peeled away her humanity. She was never much of a human and now she would never be a human. He reached to the tray and picked up the ocular implants that he received from the Vortian Prisoner. They were a beautiful violet that shone in the light. He would give her the beautiful compound eyes of an Irken. His claws dug out her eyes and squished the eyeball in between his fingers. He tossed it aside and gripped the optic nerve. He lowered the optical implant to her face and watched as the machine gripped to her optic nerve. Zim laughed as he continued to work. He pressed the green flesh to her skin and chuckled as perfectly fitted to her body.

He grabbed the small electric saw and moved to her hand. Zim carefully to her and removed the extra fingers that a human had. He carefully reshaped the bone to fit her new design. A dark grin crossed his features as he sanded down the tips of her fingers to claws. Zim began to graft the skin to her arms as once he finished with the process. Zim checked her status again and saw that most of her DNA had been converted. He gazed at her form and grinned. Laughter echoed off the lab walls as he looked upon his creation. He took a step back to get a better look and stepped in a puddle of blood.

Zim reached forward and carefully checked the areas where the skin had met. It formed around her breasts perfectly. He reached out and ran his fingers along her body taking pleasure in his work. His fingers caressed her hand and scowled at the lack of antennae. Zim glared at the empty area and moved to search his lab. A dark chuckle escaped him as he found the perfect things. He picked up the knife again and carefully parted the skin on her head again; he didn't want to scar her.

* * *

_Dance to the burning flame  
__Pleasure exhumes the pain  
__The night bursts into flames

* * *

_

The antennae that he had acquired were a type of organic machinery. Living tissue coated the mechanical parts. He reached for another tool and evenly placed the antennae to her head. He welded the bone and machine together as he squinted to keep his gaze steady. He ran the wires of the antennae along her skull and connected them to each ear. The antennae would be better then any human organ. She would hear things she would never imagine. The antennae would pick up any sounds and send it to her inner ear to translate. Zim wiped the blood on his suit and sealed the skin together again. His eyes moved to her nose and he frowned.

Zim reached forward and worked to remove her nose. She would still be able to smell, but the extra human appendage marred her newly acquired beauty. He removed the bone and tossed it to the floor along with rest of the muscles. His claws ran over the smooth surface and he chuckled.

* * *

_Dance Helena Dance_

* * *

Gaz slowly opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. She quickly slammed her eyes shot when pain danced throughout her body. A grunt tore through her and she tried to open her eyes again. She slowly raised eyelids and noticed that light bothered her. Gaz blinked again and found that everything was clearer and the colors on objects seemed a bit dull. Gaz flexed her hands against the metal of the table and found a cool liquid gracing her fingers. She raised her hand to her face and her face pale. Green skin greeted her eyes and she only had three fingers. She moved her hand side to side in an attempt to confirm that it was her hand.

Gaz sorely raised her hand to her head and found no hair. She felt two stiff antennae and she screamed. Gaz rolled off the table and smacked the floor with a grunt. She groaned in pain and rolled to her side. Her eyes easily picked up the blood and she cursed. Flesh stuck to the walls and she felt herself grow nauseous. Footsteps echoed through room and she carefully sat up to face the intruder.

* * *

_If I cut off your arms and I cut off your legs  
__Would you still love me anyway?

* * *

_

"There's a spot on the floor where your limbs used to be," Zim darkly said as he pointed to the pile of flesh and random bones.

"What did you do?" Gaz growled as she struggled to stand.

"I closed the door on my fantasies," Zim assured with a chuckle.

Gaz frowned at this and growled in true realization.

"Irkens don't love…we can't love," Zim began as he kicked a piece of flesh from his boot. "And when we do fall in 'love' it could never be with another species."

"You bastard," Gaz growled.

"No species are worthy of being with an Irken…but _you're_ an exception," Zim assured with a dark smirk.

"You made me an Irken?" Gaz questioned.

"I made you perfect…you're finally free from your _disgusting_ species," Zim spat with another chuckle.

* * *

_Why don't you love me anyway?

* * *

"You couldn't accept me as a human?" Gaz growled as she felt the antennae upon her head twitched._

* * *

_Why don't you love me anyway?_

* * *

"My species doesn't mix…it's impossible," Zim replied.

* * *

_Why don't you love me anyway?

* * *

_

"Not human…" Gaz mumbled in shock.

* * *

_Why don't you love me anyway?

* * *

_

Gaz was stunned as she stared down at her hands. The green flesh coated her skin and appeared as if she had never had the tender pale human flesh. She touched her face and could feel it upon her too. Irken flesh was a bit tougher then human flesh, it was rough, but smooth. Gaz ran her claws along where her nose and ears would have been. She then reached down and grabbed her breasts. They were still there, but the green skin coated them. Her eyes then widened as she noticed that she was naked. Zim tossed her the black shirt she had worn under her jacket. Gaz growled as she quickly pulled it over her body.

"The nanobots inside of you will allow your internal organs to evolve into a more Irken anatomy. Eventually you won't ever be human anymore," Zim explained.

Zim handed her a mirror and she held it face down in mild fear.

"Even though I am part machine…I do feel," Zim darkly assured as he walked over to her.

"But…"

"You'll get used to this," Zim assured as he reached up and traced her antenna.

Gaz raised the mirror up to her face and gazed at her reflection. An Irken with emerald skin and tanzanite eyes gazed back at her. She tossed the mirror to the wall and stared listlessly at the broken pieces. She hated humans and being human, but she didn't know what to feel now. Her gaze turned back to Zim and her antennae raised in wary confusion.

"Invader Gaz," Gaz mused as Zim chuckled.

"Maybe if you train," Zim spoke as she ran her fingers along the green skin.

"I may not be pissed about this…but I will get you back," Gaz darkly assured.

"Go ahead," Zim challenged.

* * *

_Helena!_

* * *

Author's Note:

I don't think this is excessively gory; it could probably been a bit gorier, and have a bit more romance.  
If anyone wants to try this idea, go to the fic challenge section in the IZ forums and put down that you want it.  
If enough challenges are done, I'll start a C2 community and put them there  
Please leave a review


End file.
